


Familiar Bond

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Coal the Cat (Merlin) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: A Coal the Cat Story
Series: Coal the Cat (Merlin) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Familiar Bond

**Familiar Bond**

**Characters:** Morgana, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur, Uther, Gaius, Coal the Cat

 **WC** 1893

 **Prompt** #1,811 black cats

**A Coal the Cat Story**

Uther sat by Morgana's bedside and looked up at Gaius. “Can’t you do anything? She's dying. Gaius. I can’t lose her.”

“I’m doing my best. Sire. but the fever has her in its grip. We have to wait and hope the fever breaks soon.” Gaius sighed.

Uther looked back at Morgana and took her hand. “If it does not?”

“Then we will lose her by sundown tomorrow.” Gaius looked over at Merlin. “Only a miracle can save her now.”

Coal jumped up on the bed at Morgana's feet. She climbed onto Morgana's chest and started to purr.

“Get that beast away from her!” Uther looked over at Merlin. “Now!”

Merlin shook his head. “Sire, the cat isn't doing any harm. She's just trying to comfort her mistress. Please let her stay.”

Uther looked at Gaius. “Physician?”

“It may help her, Sire. She may respond to the beast.” Gaius didn't have the heart to make Coal leave her mistress.

Gwen came into the room with clean cloths and a fresh basin of water. She sat them on a table by the bed. She hesitated when she saw the little black cat sitting on Morgana's chest. “Gaius?”

“Keep her comfortable Gwen.” Gaius patted Gwen on the shoulder. “I’ll check on her in a few hours.” He motioned for Merlin to follow him out.

Gwen nodded. She wet a cloth and started to dab Morgana's head. She looked at Uther. “Sire. I will keep watch over her. You should get some rest. You just got up from your own sick bed. I’ll send for you if there’s any change.“

“Yes. I am a bit weary.” Uther patted Morgana's hand then stood up slowly. “My only comfort is that Arthur is away on patrol and not here to succumb this fever.”

“All will be well by the time the Prince returns.” Gwen tried to reassure the King.

“Yes. I hope that is the case.” Uther kissed Morgana's forehead and left the room.

Coal looked up at Morgana and tilted her head as she continued to purr.

Morgana's eyes fluttered. There was a golden glow coming from her eyes.

Gwen gasped and snatched back her hand. She knew what magick looked like but she had no idea that Morgana had magick. Gwen was surprised at what happened next.

Coal's eyes glowed with the same golden color. It was if Coal was absorbing Morgana's magick.

“Coal? What are you doing?” Gwen asked. She looked around and left to find Gaius. She found Merlin instead.

Merlin saw Gwen coming towards him and knew instantly that something was wrong. “Gwen. is it Morgana?”

“Merlin. I just saw the strangest thing. For a while now I have suspected that Morgana has magick. I just saw her eyes glow but little Coal eyes glowed too. Its’ like the cat is keeping Morgana's magick in check.” 

“Come. We need to keep a close eye on Morgana. We wouldn't want Uther to see anything.” Merlin took Gwen by the hand and ran back to Morgana's room.

Merlin stood at the side of the bed and watched Morgana's eyes glow with magick then Coal's eyes glow in response. “Gwen keep her cool. I have to….. I’ll be right back.”

“Merlin?!” Gwen called after him as ran from the room.

Merlin found Gaius in their chambers. “Gaius I….”

Gaius looked up from the workbench. “Merlin. what is it?”

“Morgana has magick.” Merlin said

“As we suspected.” Gaius nodded.

“Gwen saw it.” Merlin frowned.

“I see.” Gaius put down the potion he was mixing.

“That’s not the worst bit.” Merlin winced. “Coal is absorbing it. Like she's trying to keep Morgana from using her magick.”

Gaius sighed. “Coal is a familiar, Merlin. It’s a rare bond Coal has with Morgana. It’s similar to your bond with the dragon. Coal is controlling Morgana's magick. The fever is most likely affecting it. Go back and keep an eye on them.”

“Right.” Merlin started to leave.

“Merlin, I don’t need to remind you that Uther must not see this.”

“I know.” Merlin nodded and headed out the door. “‘Ill do my best to keep him out of the room.”

“See that you do.” Gaius instructed him.

When Merlin reached Morgana's room, Gwen was frowning. She looked up. “Merlin?”

“Gaius says to watch her…. them and we need to keep Uther out of here until it stops.” Merlin told her.

Gwen shook her head. “I don't like this at all. If Uther finds out…”

“I know.” Merlin sighed. “I can stay if you want to go. I can nurse her.”

“No. She is my mistress. I can do this.” Gwen took a deep breath. She dipped a fresh cloth into the basin. “She needs me.”

“Gaius told me to stay with her until it stops.” Merlin watched as Morgana's eyes fluttered and glowed then Coal's eyes glowed in response.

“What exactly is Coal doing?” Gwen asked.

“Coal is keeping Morgana from using her magick while she has a fever.” Merlin smiled. “She's keeping her safe.”

Gwen sighed. “That's good. I think.”

“It’s very good.” Merlin scowled. “It makes sense. It must be the reason Coal sleeps with her.”

“Her dreams… Morgana hasn't had many nightmares since you brought her Coal.” Gwen told him.

“Gaius called Coal a familiar. I'm not sure what that means exactly but it must be a bond they have to protect each other.”

Gwen looked at the small black cat purring on Morgana's chest. “We should be grateful that Coal has kept Morgana from being discovered for so long.” 

Merlin nodded and stood up. “Someone is coming. I can hear chainmail jingling.” He walked to the door and sighed. “It’s Arthur. He must have just returned from patrol.”

“Merlin!” Arthur called out as he walked down the corridor.

Merlin stepped into the corridor. “Arthur, I'm here with Morgana.”

“Father said she has the fever that’s been plaguing the city. How bad is it?”

“It’s not good but there is still hope. Do you need anything?” Merlin asked.

“I'm fine. Just take care of Morgana.” Arthur looked into the room. “She will get better. won’t she?”

“I have every hope.” Merlin looked over his shoulder. “I better get back.”

Arthur nodded and walked away towards his room.

Merlin went back in and sat down. “I thought he might come in for a second. He’d tell Uther if he saw this.”

“When do you think it will stop?” Gwen asked.

“When her fever breaks.” Merlin told her.

“Gwen?”

Gwen opened her eyes and smiled. “Are you feeling better. my lady?”

“Yes thank you. “Morgana smiled as she cuddled Coal in her arms. “I think we are both hungry. Aren't we. Coal? Gwen .what is Merlin doing here?”

“Gaius sent him to help care for you.” Gwen stood and stretched and walked around the bed. She shook Merlin by the shoulder Merlin wake up.

Merlin fell of the chair. “OW!”

Gwen and Morgana laughed.

“Morgana…” Merlin stood up. “Are you feeling better. my lady? “

“Much better. Thank you.” Morgana smiled.

“I'll tell Gaius.” Merlin smiled.” He'll want to examine you. I had better go.” Merlin headed for the door.

Gwen poured water into a goblet and brought it over to Morgana. “I'll go for some food as soon as Gaius arrives.”

Coal wiggled out of Morgana’s arms and jumped down off the bed. She went over to her pillow by the hearth. She circled a few times before she settled down with a yawn.

Morgana watched Coal as she settled down. “Has she been with me the whole time I was ill?”

“Yes.” Gwen started to straighten the covers then stopped suddenly. “Morgana. you should talk to Gaius about Coal.”

“Is she ill?” Morgana asked.

“No. I’ll let Gaius explain.” Gwen started to collect the cloths and the basin. “He has a lot to say to you.”

Gaius walked through the door with his medicine bag. He glanced down at Coal sleeping by the hearth. “My lady, it’s good to see you awake and less feverish.”

“I’ll go get some food. my lady.” Gwen left the room with the cloths and basin.

“Gaius. Gwen says you need to speak to me. What is it about?” She mentioned Coal.

“Morgana.” Gaius sat on the edge of the bed. “Your magick has been seen. While Gwen nursed you. your eyes gave you away.”

“She won’t betray me to Uther.” Morgana looked upset.

“I’m sure she won’t .my lady but the thing is Coal has been acting as your familiar and she was working last night to keep your magick from getting out of control.”

“A familiar? What's a familiar?” Morgana looked over at the little cat. “Does she have magick?”

“No but she can neutralize yours. She has become attuned to your magick and only your magick. As small as she is, she can match your powers. Morgana. you must protect her as she has protected you.”

“I will. I owe her that much.” Morgana bit her lip. “I can’t lose her. She is special to me. Familiar or not.”

“Morgana. if Uther were to know. he would have you both killed. Do you understand?” Gaius took her hands.

“I understand.” Morgana nodded.

Gaius patted her hands. “Good. Let me look at you.” He looked in her eyes and checked her pulse. “Seems you are fine but you need to rest.”

Gwen came through the door with soup and bread. There was a plate of shredded chicken and a small picture of cream. “Arthur and Uther were asking about you, my lady. They were overjoyed to here that your fever has broken and you are awake.”

Morgana smiled. “See that Coal has something to eat. She has had a long night it seems.”

“Yes my lady.” Gwen took the plate of shredded chicken and put it next to Coal’s pillow.

Coal raised her head and sniffed. She stretched and went to nibble at the chicken.

“Gwen. I didn't mean to frighten you.” Morgana told her.

“Its fine. You didn't mean to.” Gwen put the soup and bread on the table. You should come eat and I’ll freshen the bed.”

“I will leave you. my lady. Call if you need anything.” Gaius bowed and left.

Gwen came to help Morgana from the bed.

“Gwen. you must never speak of what happened last night.” Morgana took her arm and stood up.

“You have my word. my lady.” Gwen helped Morgana to sit at the table.

Uther came rushing through the door. “Morgana! I am so relieved to see you feeling so much better. You had me worried.”

“I’m sorry. Sire. I would never want to worry you.” Morgana smiled. “I am much better this morning.”

Arthur leaned against the door frame. “Good to see you .Morgana.”

Merin popped up behind him

“Arthur. Merlin.” Morgana smiled.

Gwen poured cream into a saucer and sat it next to the plate of chicken. “Here you go, sweetie.

“That beast needs to go to the barn.” Uther pointed at Coal.

“No! She stays!” Morgana reached out and grabbed his hand. “She helped me to heal. Please let her stay.”

Uther sighed. “I can't deny you your beast. You will never forgive me if I do.”

“You're right about that.” Morgana smiled.

Coal looked up with cream all over her face and meowed.

Morgana looked over and nodded. “Coal is very special to me.”


End file.
